


Violet

by LovingErina



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, Florist!Italy, Germany is really awkward, I don’t even know, I killed Prussia tho, M/M, Romano is overprotective, Sorry Not Sorry, fluff??, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Feliciano falls in love with a certain German customer at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend).



> Warning: Italy is quite ooc, I realised. Germany also.. I'm sorry, I hope it isn't that bad!

It was love at first greeting.

At least, that was what I hoped.

My curl formed a heart as soon as he walked in. I had to pull it to make it behave as I stared at the blond customer. My brother had to punch me to get me back to work.

With a smile I bid a customer farewell and she left with pink cheeks. Every straight, female customer did that. Was I that attractive? I mean, I’m kind of cute. I’d say my brother was more attractive than me. If he were to stand at the counter, they’d probably leave with a bleeding nose.

“Good afternoon, these’ll do?” I asked the blond man that finally had settled on a bouquet.

“Yes, please.” A slight German accent. I’m not the one to judge, since I also still have a slight Italian accent. He picked a small, blue card out of the messy box (I should organize it), then handed it to me. “And this one, please.” It had white dots on it and nothing written inside. I nodded and added it to the total sum.

“That’ll be thirteen pounds.”

He said nothing when he handed the money to me. I noticed his eyes were blue – typical.

“We hope to see you again!” I put up a smile again. He nodded his head, turned around and left. I got smacked again by my brother.

“Don’t get carried away.”

* * *

I saw him again at the cemetery two days later. I noticed the bouquet he bought at our shop laying on the grave he was standing in front of. I couldn’t see the card, maybe it was blown away. It had been quite windy lately.

I passed him without a word. Why would I even say anything? It’s not like he would’ve remembered me.

I smiled softly as I reached the grave I was looking for. “It’s been a while,” I whispered. I took the dried out flowers from the vase and put new ones in. “Lovi couldn’t come, he fell ill yesterday.”

I heard movement behind me. I looked up and saw the blond man standing beside me.

“Your grandfather?”

“Yes.”

It was silent. It would be weird to ask who he visited.

“Thanks for the flowers,” he said. “They’re beautiful.”

“That’s my job. But I’m glad you liked them.”

“I bet he had liked them too.. I’m sorry, I’m getting carried away.”

“If it’s not inappropriate, may I ask who ‘he’ is?”

“My brother.” He seemed sad. “He died recently.”

“I’m sorry.”

Silence. The sudden strong wind caught me off guard and I fell against the man. He wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me standing.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay.” His voice was really deep, but, in a weird way, very calming. We stood there for a couple of seconds, before I softly pushed him away.

“I’m terribly sorry, sir.”

“Ludwig.. My name’s Ludwig.”

“Pleased to meet you, Ludwig. I’m Feliciano, or Feli for short.”

That was the most awkward first meeting ever.

* * *

A week later, he came to our shop again.

“Please go on a date with me!”

His cheeks were slightly red, on the counter lay a bouquet of red roses he just bought and apparently were for me.

“Hah? You, on a date with Feli?!” Lovi suddenly shouted from the back.

“Lovi, please. He means well.”

To be really honest, I was hoping he’d ask it. Thinking of it, it’s actually quite stupid, how you can fall in love with someone so easily.

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Feli!”

“Shut it.”

“I’ll pick you up when the store closes, at six, right?”

“Yup. I’ll see you.” I smiled at him. He turned even redder and quickly left. I saw him punching the air through the window, after which he ran away. I chuckled and smiled even wider.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you smile like that.”

I couldn’t stop smiling as I turned to my brother. “I’m in love, Lovi,” I said. “I’m so in love.” I put my hands over my ears when he began his ‘You don’t even know him!’ speech. I didn’t care if I didn’t know him. I’d get to know him later.

* * *

He did as he promised. Exact at six he stood in front of our store. Lovi scoffed at him, but I gave him a hug, took his hand and dragged him away from my brother.

“I hope you like the French cuisine since I’m taking you to a French restaurant,” Ludwig then said. He suddenly stopped walking and I almost fell over since I was still holding his hand. “Is it even a smart idea to take an Italian to a French restaurant?”

I laughed at his comment. “I’m always open for new things.”

He sighed from relief. “I’m glad.” He smiled a little. He looks so damn cute like that.. he should really smile more.

When we arrived we got greeted by a waiter while another took our jackets.

“It’s been a while, Ludwig,” the waiter said as he took us to our table.

“I know, I know,” Ludwig answered. He knows people from this place? “The owner is a friend of mine,” he then said.

“Ah, I see.”

“Luddy!” A man came running out of the kitchen and latched himself onto Ludwig. “Ooh~ who’s this?” he asked, looking at me.

“He’s my date, Francis. Now let me go.”

“You’ve scored yourself a cutie there,” Francis giggled. “I’ll be making the best food for you this evening!” And then he left at the same speed as he came.

“I’m sorry, he’s always like this,” Ludwig said. He pulled out a chair for me so I could sit down. I smiled as a thanks, then noticed the flowers.

“They are ours,” I laughed. “How funny to see them here.”

I saw him staring at me, interested. It wasn’t creepy or anything. It felt so.. normal. I felt so at ease with Ludwig. Is that what love is? Feeling at ease with people?

“A special from the chef~” Francis chirped as he put our plates in front of us. I had no idea what it was, but it looked and smelled absolutely delicious. Francis then bent a little down and whispered something in my ear.

“He’s a good guy.” He winked, then left.

* * *

“I haven’t had so much fun in a while,” Ludwig said when we were heading outside. He smiled, he looked absolutely adorable.

“Me too.” I smiled back. I felt myself burning up when he softly pecked my lips. His lips were so soft, it was almost unreal. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to give him a longer, deeper kiss. I love this man.

“S-So, would you like to go on another date some time?” he asked with pauses in between after we parted.

“Can’t we just really date already?”

He seemed surprised after I said that. Oh shit, now he maybe thinks I’m just thirsty for him.

“I-I didn’t mean to-“

“Sure.” He held his hand out. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”

I started smiling, laughing, jumping. I can’t describe how happy I was. I’m so lucky to have met this man – this lovely, adorable man.

“Yes! Ludwig, I love you!”

I jumped into his open arms and he happily caught me.

“I love you, too, Feli.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote this for my friend for her birthday, it'll soon also be available on [my Tumblr](http://yukkimune.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed it, a comment would be absolutely amazing! Thanks again, hope you liked it!


End file.
